


The Orphan

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Cynthia-Rose & Denise decide to adopt a child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this story, I was debating on whether CR & Denise's child should be adopted or biological. I originally was going to have this story set the summer after the USO Tour (following Aubrey & Chad's wedding), but changed it for certain reasons.

On July 17th, 2019, CR & Denise paid a visit to a local orphanage.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cynthia?" Denise asked.

"Girl, I've never been more sure of anything." CR said.

"Well, you never know; there could be hundereds of little kids here. Could be hard to decide on just one." Denise said slightly worried.

"We'll see what we find." CR said as they went inside the orphanage.

"Hi there. Can I help you ladies with anything?" Shelby, the owner asked.

"Yeah, my wife and I are looking to adopt a child." CR said.

"So, we wanted to have a look around." Denise said.

"Well, you're in luck; we've got plenty of young children here hoping to one day have a real family. Right this way, please." Shelby said as the couple followed her to another room.

"Wow! Look at all the young kids." CR said.

"I know. It could be hard to decide on one of them." Denise said.

"Well, have a look around. Get to know some of these young kids, and maybe you'll find the perfect one." Shelby suggested as a young girl approached the couple.

"Hello, little girl." CR said to her.

"You are just the cutest little thing." Denise said.

"It seems she likes you two." Shelby said.

"Does she have a name?" CR asked.

"Her name is Rachel. Her biologicial mom died of a broken heart a year ago while her father was killed in the line of duty." Shelby recapped.

"That's so sad." Denise said.

"I know. She's been here ever since about a week before her mom died. And ever since, she's been longing for a family." Shelby said.

"Well, I think we can help with that. What do you say, Rachel?" CR asked.

"You want to come home with us?" Denise asked as Rachel nodded her head yes.

"Look at that. She's so excited to hopefully have a new family to live with." Shelby said.

"And the best part is, Rachel, if you come home with us, not only will you have two parents who love you..." CR started.

"...But you'll also get to know some friends of ours who'll love you just as much." Denise continued as Rachel smiled in excitement.

"I'd say that's a yes." Shelby said.

"Well, there's only thing left to do now; go to the courthouse and get the proper adoption paperwork." CR said.

"Just hang in there, Rachel...in a couple of days, you'll get to come home with your new moms." Denise said smiling at Rachel.

"I guess we'll see you two again soon." Shelby said.

"Yep. We'll be back for you soon, Rachel." CR said.

"Take care." Denise said as the couple left for the courthouse.

* * *

2 days later, CR & Denise returned from the orphanage with the signed adoption paperwork.

"Welcome back, ladies." Shelby said.

"Thanks. We've come with the proper paperwork." CR said showing the paperwork to Shelby.

As she looked it over..."Hmm...looks legit. Very well, then. Rachel, time to go home with your new moms." Shelby said as Rachel ran over to hug her new moms.

"You excited?" CR asked as Rachel nodded yes.

"Thank you so much for everything." Denise said shaking Shelby's hand.

"My pleasure. Rachel, want to say goodbye to anyone before you go?" Shelby asked as Rachel waved goodbye to everyone before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, CR & Denise returned to their apartment with their newly adopted daughter.

"Rachel, welcome to your new home!" Denise said as Rachel smiled in approval.

"Looks like we definitely found a keeper." CR said.

"I'm going to text all the other Bellas of our big news." Denise said taking out her phone sending a group text to the other Bellas. The text read "Newsflash: Cynthia-Rose & I just adopted a little girl."

Just seconds later a reply from Chloe read "Wow. Congratulations! Can we come over and meet her?"

Denise replied "Of course! How about we all have a get together at mine and CR's apartment tonight."

A minute later, Chloe replied "Sounds great. Beca, Amy, & I will be there for sure!"

Aubrey replied "Congratulations, you two. Chad & I got home from the hospital a few days ago with Finn."

CR replied "That'd be killing two birds with one stone; you guys could meet Rachel and we'll get to meet Finn."

Aubrey replied "That's a great idea, CR. I'll go talk to Chad about it and get back to you."

CR replied "Well, we'd love to have you over if you're up to it."

Aubrey replied "Just talked to Chad, we'll see you tonight."

Emily replied "OH EM ACA-GEE, please take some pictures of your little girl for me. I want to see what she looks like."

Stacie replied "Another addition to the Bella family, what a blessing."

Denise replied "Emily, I can send you a pic right now if that'd be okay."

Emily replied "YES, please do!"

"I guess I overlooked the fact the most Bellas are pretty far away right now and can't come here tonight. So let's take a picture of her." Denise said as she gets her phone ready to take a picture of Rachel. "Smile." She said before taking the pic and texting it to the other Bellas.

Jessica replied "Aww, she's adorable."

Emily replied "I can't wait to meet her in person one day."

Chloe replied "See you all tonight!"

* * *

That evening at about 6pm, CR, Denise, & Rachel were having dinner when the doorbell rang.

CR went to answer the door, it was Aubrey, Chad, and their newly born son Finn.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." CR said as they came inside.

"Hope we're not too early." Aubrey said.

"Not at all. We're just finishing up our dinner." CR said.

"Hey, guys." Denise said.

"Is this her?" Aubrey asked noticing Rachel standing behind Denise.

"Yep." Denise said.

"Aww, she's adorable. Come on out, don't be shy." Aubrey said as Rachel nervously did so.

"You don't need to be nervous, they're friends of ours and you'll learn to like them." CR said.

"Oh, before we forget, I'd like you to meet our son Finn." Chad said.

"Awww, he's so cute." Denise said admiring Finn.

"We have no idea when everyone else is coming, but we came here now so Finn won't be up past his bedtime." Aubrey said.

"I understand. I heard back from some of the others." CR said.

"What'd they say?" Chad asked.

"Stacie, Bella, Esther, & Flo will be here around 7. While Beca, Chloe, & Amy will be here around 8." CR explained.

"Well, if we're lucky will catch Stacie, Bella, Esther, & Flo. But we'll just miss seeing the other three." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, unfortunately if we're going to get Finn to bed on time, we have to be back at our place by about 7:30." Chad said.

"That's understandable." Denise said.

One hour later, Stacie, Bella, Esther, & Flo arrived.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." CR said as the four entered.

"So, where's the little girl?" Stacie asked.

"She's right here." CR said.

"Hey, guys. Rachel, these are some more friends of ours." Denise said as Rachel smiled at the four.

"She has a lovely smile." Stacie said.

"She is adorable." Esther said.

"Yeah, she is." Flo said.

Just then Rachel noticed Stacie's daughter Bella and the two smiled at each other.

"Would you look at that; seems like Rachel & Bella like each other already." Stacie said noticing.

"Look at that, Rachel; looks like you just made a friend." CR acknowledged.

Meanwhile..."Aubrey, we should probably get going soon." Chad said.

"Sure, but first...Stacie, Bella, Esther, Flo, we'd like you to meet our son, Finn." Aubrey said as she showed them the baby.

"Awww..." Stacie, Esther, & Flo said admiring Finn.

"He's even cute in person." Flo said.

"Just looking at him reminds me of when Bella was born. I'm really happy for you guys." Stacie said.

"Thank you, Stacie. Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but we have to get going." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, we can't keep Finn up past his bedtime. But it was nice to see everyone." Chad said as he & Aubrey said goodbye before taking Finn home.


	3. Chapter 3

By about 7:30pm, Aubrey & Chad arrived home.

"Looks like he had fun meeting everyone tonight." Chad said.

"I'll say. Judging by the fact that he didn't get fussy once tonight, I think he'll really grow the love the other Bellas." Aubrey said.

"I don't doubt it. How about we watch a movie after Finn falls asleep." Chad suggested.

"Good idea. But first I need to give Finn a bath." Aubrey said as she took Finn up to the bathroom.

After Finn's bath, Aubrey got him out of the tub to dry off. Once Finn was dry, Aubrey put his pajamas on him before placing him in his crib. Once in the crib, Aubrey sang Finn a lullaby as he fell asleep within minutes. After Finn fell asleep, Aubrey went downstairs to join Chad for a movie.

"Is he asleep?" Chad asked.

"Yep. Let's enjoy the movie." Aubrey said as the two shared a kiss before starting the movie.

* * *

Back at CR & Denise's apartment at about 8pm, the doorbell rang again. CR answered the door and this time, it was Beca, Chloe, & Amy.

"Hey, glad you ladies could make it." CR said as they came in.

"So, where is she?" Beca asked.

"She's right here." CR said as Rachel was standing behind her.

"Hi there. Aren't you just adorable." Chloe said.

"You said her name is Rachel?" Amy asked.

"Yep." CR said.

"What a beautiful name." Beca said.

"How did you find her?" Chloe asked.

"This one day we were visiting the local orphanage, and when we got to see all the children there, Rachel came to us right away." Denise said.

"We knew at that point she loved us instantly." CR said.

"So within a couple days, we went to the courthouse and got the proper paperwork so we could adopt her." Denise said.

"Well, Rachel...welcome to the Bella family." Beca said as Rachel reacted with a confused face.

"Oh, you need us to explain?" CR asked as Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, all of us met when we were in an acapella group in college called The Barden Bellas. Ever since we became Bellas, we've all been like a second family to each other. And with the Bellas now making families of their own, each new marriage and birth (or in your case, adoption) officially becomes one for our big Bella family. And the most important part is, even though we've all graduated years ago, us Bellas will surely be Bellas for life." Chloe explained as Rachel smiled.

"Did you understand all of that, Rachel?" CR asked as Rachel nodded.

At that point, Stacie, Bella, Esther, & Flo were getting ready to leave.

"Hey, guys. We have to get going. I get to get Bella to bed on time." Stacie said.

"And Flo & I have a long drive back to Providence. So we'll see you all later." Esther said.

"Bye, everyone." Flo said as the four went home.

"I think she's very lucky to have you two." Chloe said.

"Agreed. I can definitely see why she was excited to see you when you met her at the orphanage." Beca said.

"And she has the most awesome smile." Amy said.

"Denise & I are very lucky to have met her." CR said.

"The same way as Rachel is lucky to have a home with her two new moms." Denise said.

TO BE CONTINUED in We've Waited Long Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story ended up being another quick one. Next story takes place shortly after this one. So, keep a heads up for that.


End file.
